Tekken: Lars Alexandersson's Christmas special
by LilStrange
Summary: It's nearly Christmas for our hero Lars. It's almost been a year since he met Alisa and all he wants is for Alisa to know how he feels about her. He also meets his family along the way, how will that go down? find out here!


**Hello everyone! **

**Christmas is in this month! (Duh!) so i decided to come up with a Christmas special treat for the viewers/readers! If you're wondering why i am writing this, it's because a close friend inspired me and i was all like N'awww! but i did it anyways. So here's the Christmas story.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

18th of december!  
Lars Alexandersson, a man of strength and will power to protect the world. He has fallen in love with humanoid robot. Her name, Alisa Bosconovitch. His mind has always been on her. "_What exactly is she?_" He thought over and over again. He knew she was a robot but it was something his mind wouldn't believe. After protecting the world from the chaos caused by Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishma; could you believe those two, father and son, wanted to cause such horror to the world? He just wanted Alisa to know how he felt towards her. He didn't want to say it though, just in case she'd freak out.

Lars sat down at his bed and was staring at Alisa from his room. Her room was in front of Lars'. Alisa was about to change, she got her normal clothes out, she was about to take her shirt of until she noticed Lars staring at her. She looked at him with deadly eyes and Lars turned his head. Lars turned back to Alisa's room but the door was already shut. Lars face-palms, for being the stupid self he was. He got off his bed and stretched. He looked at the time of his watch and noticed it was 9 in the morning. He was about to call his companion, Alisa, out to ask what she wanted to do today but then remembered the awkward moment that happened a couple of seconds ago. Alisa opened the door and walked towards Lars. "I'm going shopping with Xiaoyu alright?" Alisa said. Lars nodded. "Goodbye Lars!" Alisa said waving, she walked towards the front door. Lars took a step forward to looked at Alisa leave. He sighed and walked to the backyard. on his way there, he noticed the calender saying '18th of December' he instantly thought something was importat, he tried to think of it but much to his annoyance he kept on walking. As he opened the door to get to the backyard, he gasped. "CHRISTMAS IS IN A WEEK!" He said. He knew he wanted to get the present now or the shops will be packed! He got his coat, went into his car and drove off.

He reached the nearest shopping center and parked at a free spot which was far away from the shops. He ran quickly inside. He noticed Heihatchi Mishma was inside, he was siting at a bench. _"Oh great my blood related father is here..."_ Lars thought. He quickly walked passed Heihatchi but Heihatchi stopped him by magically appearing in front of him. Lars jumped backwards. Lars cleared his throat and looked around. "What the hell do you want?" Lars asked. "Son... I want to apologize for everything." Heihatchi said. Lars smirked and looked around. "Okay, where's the cameras, old man?" Lars asked. Heihatchi lifted an eyebrow. "I wanted to apologize for having you, you're a mistake. I know your mother feels the same." Heihatchi smiled. "The feeling is mutual, Heihatchi." Lars said. Without hesitation Lars walked away.

Lars walked around with his hands in his pockets. Looking from shop to shop. Wondering what Alisa would be most interested in. Sure, you think that Lars knew Alisa for almost a year that he would know her by now... but he hasn't; he's been too busy with the heroic saving-the-world life that he hardly got to know the real Alisa. He was quite upset to think that. He was so focused on his thoughts that he bumped into someone. "I-i'm sorry sir- Jun?" Lars said. Jun chuckled. "That's ma'am to you Lars." Jun said. "Yes, I apologize. I've been quite lost." Lars said. "Lost? in this tiny shopping center?" Jun asked. "No no, i meant my thoughts." Lars answered. "I thought so, you did seem a bit zoned out. Anyways i better get going, i have to wrap up these gifts." Jun said lifting up her shopping bags. "Wait Jun... Do you know what Alisa might be interested in?" Lars asked. "Well, i hear her always talking about jewelry." Jun said. "Thank you, that is probably what I'll get Alisa for Christmas." Lars said. "Has Heihatchi invited you to Christmas dinner on well.. Christmas?" Jun asked. "Well we've crossed paths not long ago and he hasn't. But it's all right because i wont be going." Lars replied. "No! please come! you haven't been to our Christmas dinner and you can take Alisa with you. Please? i promise you! it's always the best." Jun pleaded. Lars smiled. "Alright." He said. "Great, thank you so much Lars, now i really have to go! Goodbye Lars." Jun said walking away. Lars turned to see Jun walk away. _"I wonder how someone that kind-hearted can have a son that almost caused chaos." _Lars thought.

Lars walked to a Jewel store. He had a look around. "Hellloooooooooo." A shopkeeper said. "Umm... hello sir." Lars replied. "Looking for anything particular?" He said. "Well I'm looking for something, for a humanoid... I mean... well a lady." Lars said. "Hmm, would this interest you? i mean her?" the shopkeeper asked. He took out a gold bangle. "That's excellent. I'll take it." Lars said smiling. As he exchanged the cash for the bangles he walked out of the shop. He was walking to the door of the exit until he saw Heihatchi again. _"For god sake, shouldn't he have gone by now?!" _Lars thought. Lars quickly ran passed. Heihatchi and ran to his car. When he reached his car, he opened the door and went in. He took a deep breath. He started the car and drove back to his house.

After arriving, he went into his room and got some Christmas wrapping paper. _"Ugh, I'm so bad at wrapping presents..." _Lars thought. He heard the door open. He quickly hid the bangles and wrapping paper under his bed. He walked outside his room to see a grumpy Alisa.  
"Hey Alis-"  
"No"  
"How ar-"  
"No!"  
"Alis-"  
"NO!"  
"What's wro-"  
"NO!"  
"Stop! what's wrong?"  
"XIAOYU DIDN'T COME TODAY I WASTED HALF AN HOUR WAITING FOR HER AT THE SHOPS BUT SHE DIDN'T EVEN COME AND THEN I GOT A PHONE CALL FROM HER SAYING SHE ISN'T COMING!"  
Lars blinked. "Wow.. I'm sorry." Alisa looked at him. "No, I'm sorry Lars, I'm really frustrated right now. I apologize." Alisa replied. Lars walked up to her and gave her a hug. Alisa hugged him back. "Have you ever hugged someone?" Lars asked. "No... I'm not really a hugging person." Alisa replied. "That will explain why you're holding me so tight." Lars said. Alisa let go and giggled. "Sorry." She said. Lars shook is head. "Don't worry, and we're invited to Jun's Christmas dinner, you are for it?" Lars asked. "Absolutely!" Alisa smiled.

Chirstmas morning!  
Lars woke up, unaware he had forgotten to wrap his present for Alisa which he had brought a week ago. _"How the hell did i forget?!" _Lars thought, he got off his bed and searched under his bed for the items, when he got it he quickly got some tape and wrapped it without any care. "Lars?" A voice from behind Lars' door said. Lars opened the door to see Alisa. "Merry Christmas Lars!" She said smiling, she handed him a gift, it was light and small. Lars unwrapped it to reveal keys. "Hmm?" Lars said. "Lars, look outside." She said. Lars looked out his window and Alisa followed. "See that car over there? the red one? it's yours." Alisa said. Lars' eyes a widened and looked at Alisa. "Alisa... are you kidding? That's a wonderful gift!" Lars said turning to back to the car. Alisa giggled. "Thank you, i knew you'd love it." Alisa said. Lars quickly got his wrapped up present. "Here Alisa." Lars said. Alisa took the gift, unwrapped it and gasped. "Thank you so much Lars!" Alisa said. She hugged Lars. "You're welcome." Lars said as he hugged her back.

Christmas evening!  
Lars was getting ready to go to Jun's house. Alisa was already changed. She was sitting on a chair, she had her legs crossed and arms neatly on top of her legs. Alisa was waiting patiently for Lars but then got worried as he was taking too long. She stood up and approached his room. She turned the handle and pushed the door open. "ALISA!" Lars yells. Alisa quickly turns around. "I'm sorry Lars!" She says as she tries not to laugh. "My jocks are not funny!" Lars said. "But they have little ducks on them." Alisa said, she couldn't hold back her laughs and started bursting out laughing. "Yeah yeah, you'll be sorry!" Lars said slamming the door shut. As he shut it, he noticed something had dropped. He picked it up and it revealed a ring with the name 'Alisa' written on it. _"Of course! this must be the gift i had gotten Alisa during my travels to saving the world." _Lars said. He placed it in his pocket.

As the two reached the house, Lars knocked on the door. Kazuya opened it but then shut it in Lars' face. Lars knocked on the door again and Asuka opened. "Hey uncle Lars and Alisa!" Asuka smiled. "Hello, Asuka." Lars said. "Good afternoon Asuka!" Alisa said. The two walked in while Asuka shut the door. "Would you like me to show you two around the house?" Asuka asked. "It's all right Asuka, I think we'll be fine." Lars answered. "Great, because i wasn't hoping to. See you." Asuka said walking away. Lars and Alisa were walking through the house and they saw Jun in the lounge room. "Greetings Jun." Lars said. "Hello you two! Glad you could have made it! dinner is about to begin, how about you two call everyone here?" Jun suggested. "Sure, it's the least we can do." Alisa said. "Awesome, I'll be right back!" Jun said running into the kitchen.

Lars went from room to room to warn everyone about dinner, even Heihatchi and Kazuya. When everyone was at the table, they began to eat. "We have to open our presents all right?!" Asuka said getting all worked up. "All right, dear Asuka, presents after dinner. I cannot believe you get excited about this during dinner." Jun said. Alisa finished and smiled towards Lars. "Did you guys know that Lars has jocks which have duc-" Lars covered Alisa's mouth. "What she meant was, i SAW a guy with jocks with ducks on them." Lars explained. Everyone turned to their food and continued eating. Lars sighed softly. He continued eating the rest of what was on his plate silently.

After everyone finished eating, the plates were in the sink and everyone sat around the Christmas tree. "CAN I OPEN MINE FIRST?!" Asuka said. Jin rolled his eyes, picked up a present which had her name on it and threw it to her. Unfortunately she failed to catch it and made a smash noice. "Uh no..." Jin said quietly. Asuka opened the gift to find a broken lamp. "Oh dear." Lee said. "That gift was from me." He added. "JIN!" Asuka yelled. "Well Jin! now you learnt your lesson to not threw gifts!" Jun said. "Yes, mum." Jin replied. While the family was opening the gifts, Lars pulled Alisa aside. "Alisa, thank you so much for sticking by me all these months, days and and hours. Thank you for saving my life in my stupid moments and always being there. I don't know how i should tell you but i love you. And here's my little way of saying thank you." Lars said. As he took out the ring box from his pocket. "Merry Christmas, Alisa." Lars said smiling. Alisa opened the ring box ans it revealed a diamond shining ring. "Lars! it's wonderful, but not as wonderful as you! Thank you so much. You're too kind!" Alisa said still looking at the ring. "Glad you like it." Lars said scratching the back of his head. "Lars, i almost forgot to mention this but, i love you too." Alisa said. She took one step towards Lars and hugged him and Lars hugged her back. Alisa released Lars from her arms and pointed to the window. "Look! it's snowing!" She said giggling. Lars chuckled. "It appears so." He answered. Alisa took Lars hand and walked up to the window. "It's beautiful." Alisa said. "Yes." Lars replied. The two continued looking outside at the snow falling.

The end!

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! please review!**


End file.
